bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Laura Liberati
Under construction. Laura Liberati 'is an Arrancar and holds the title as ''Tercera (3rd) Espada. She is one of the main antagonists in Noches Sin Suenõs and commonly identified by her nickname La Purga, one of the greatest Shinigami-killers of all time. Appearance Laura has marble skin, hazel eyes, long, dark eyelashes and long white hair pulled into a braid on the right side of her head. The rest of her hair is hanging loose. She is fairly slender with a soft, peaceful face. Her lips are full and her eyelashes long and seem like feathers. She wears a variation of the Arrancar top that is similar to a short, sleeveless blouse which exposes a good deal of her bossom. Her Zanpakuto is tied to her waist in a strap instead of it's sheat. The remnants of her Hollow mask can be located behind her left ear, taking on the appearance of a white flower. Her Espada tattoo can be located on her right hip being barely covered by a loose mini skirt. Though she is always seen in her uniform when in a battlefield, Laura often dresses in quite scandalous clothes around her Fraccion. Most commonly, she is seen wearing a simple top which exposes her back and the underside of her breasts. She also wears a small panty which may be considered quite revealing. She is usually seen with an indifferent look on her face, easily becoming her trademark. Personality In stark contrast of the majority of the Arrancar army, Laura is quiet, calm, analytical and stern. She seldom speaks to fellow Espada and will often ignore attempts of conversing. During the meetings of the Espada, she sits quietly for herself, playing with a coin or other small objects. She has often been berated by fellow Espada for not showing enough interest. She rarely shows anger and when she does, other Arrancars tends to keep their distance. Laura has implied that she dislikes her nickname on several occasions, especially in the middle of a battle. Provoking her into attacking is also deemed to be extraordinary hard to impossible. Of all the Top Four, the Leader treasures Laura discreet and quick services. Therefore, she is most frequently sent out to assassinate or kill weakened targets. She often apologizes to the victims for her actions, but deems them necessary as she does not want to invoke the Leader's rage. Provocations rarely escapes her mouth, but when they does they are usually quite grotesque or enraging. She does not seem to enjoy killing her victims, but coldhearted leaves a massacre-scene like nothing happened when she is finished. She seems to have some kind of respect for opponents who can fight on even grounds with her. Laura views herself as noncommittal and believes that she only works for the Leader in order to repay her respect for granting her more power in order to allow her to complete her goal. Laura usually act more normal around her Fraccion, as she appearently holds the four of them in high regard. Occasionally, they even start random parties. These wild, quite purposeless and unpredictable acts annoy other Espada, particulary her fellow female Espada. Laura has stated that she is willing to protect her Fraccion with her life, but it is unknown if she is willing to sacrifice herself for weaker beings. Unlike other stereotypical arrancars, Laura prefers order over chaos. Her private castle is a proof of that, as it is filled with bookshelves with strictly and alphabetically organized. Laura's bedroom is quite messy, as her Fraccion does not share the same love of order as herself. Biography Powers and Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Pressure: '''As one of The Top Five Espada, Laura is forbidden to release her Zanpakuto inside the dome of Las Noches. If she were to do so, the entire fortress would be demolished as well as a good portion around it. She has decades of experience when it comes to controlling her spiritual pressure and it's flow. Her spiritual pressure is unique, as everything that has ever been inside her is filled with it. Her control of it outside herself is also absolute. Laura can force her spiritual pressure into her Zanpakuto, increasing the power of the hits even more. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Even as an Adjuchas-class Hollow, Laura was a master at swordsplay. According to the Leader, there is not a single person who is more specialized in swordsmanship than Laura in the entire Hueco Mundo. Using her Zanpakuto-pair, she can easily overpower a male of similar rank and power. Laura's battle style is somewhat complex, as it involves rotation and rapid slashes. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Even though Laura specializes in swordsplay, she is a highly proficient hand-to-hand combatant who most frequently kicks her opponents. On several occasions, she has fought hand-to-hand against weaker opponents in order to "give them a chance". She has also demonstrated high skill at wrestling and has shown herself able to use various wrestling moves. Cero: Like most Arrancars, Laura is capable of using Cero. Laura's Cero require a very low period of charging, but in return it's power is quite low. It is lilac in color. * Gran Rey Cero: Although no one has seen Laura use Gran Rey Cero (at least nobody alive), it can be assumed that her variation of this technique is quite devastating. *'Cero Oscuras:' Like the other top five Espada, Laura has never been observed using the technique. In a conversation with her Fraccion, Alva Nieves, she stated that "she didn't want to ruin the fight", implying that she either was unable to control it or that simply using it would end the battle. Bala: Laura has demonstrated adept use of this technique, using it to her own adventage when she is stuck with an opponent with equal strenght. Laura fires her Bala from her left eye. Like her Cero, it is lilac in color. Enhanced Strenght: Laura's strenght does not match her physical stature. She has multiple times demonstrated the ability to lift her opponent with ease. Sometimes, she has even managed to break their necks without effort. Category:Espada Category:Female